wolf days
by moonwolfdragonfox
Summary: the vemon in wolf is killing him and a magical force turned him human to balance the vemon out, and wolf develop a cruch on conner so yes conner and wolf. any way in the fanfic wolf grammer is not perfact so when it out don't complain about it. its like tarzan in disney when he tried to speck, grmmer not perfct so YAY.
1. the pain

Wolf Pov

Year's past Conner, my master, my first human friend belong to a team of heroes but now the other grow up, kaldur turned evil, the boy with the hair on fire and Artamis are mate's, Robin or Nightwing leader to a new team, I like the new Robin, his fur is short but nice. My master and his mate split up after the fight, I forgot why, but I was there for him, I don't like la'gaan, I don't like fish now. The girls are fun to be with but the first time I met wonder girl her strength almost hugged me to death.

Batgirl when I first saw her she was with Nightwing I think they have what I believe Humans call a 'thing', I don't know, I watch TV with my master all the time. The blue boy, talking to himself, in my old pack if there's a wolf talking to himself or befriending our food is kicked out of the pack, they seen so too. Impulse is what I think is related to the boy with fire head same power but he always say 'crash' and 'mode' a lot well at lest he didn't eat the whole fridge, but my favourite human to be with is beast boy, a human that can transform into any animal. He's fun to be around but he doesn't understand my language.

I love this team.

The older I get to more tired I become, in canine years I'm 19. I'm living in a perfect life. But the past few days my body hurts mostly I sleep most of the time but the pain keep going. Yesterday I refuse to go with Conner to a mission I think the battle's will cause the pain more painful. Everyone notice I'm changeing, less intimidating and I need to stay away from them.

in the morning I walked to the kitchen I saw impulse and the blue boy, my food was nowhere to be see maybe Conner not up yet, then out of the blue a surging pain in my left leg then impulse place my food on the floor, OH MY GOD a t-bone stack I rarely gone food like this usually I get them when I did really good in a mission, so I quickly but enjoying the meat, about few bit in I started being sleepy did they drugged me. No way then I saw Conner "you gave him the drug?"

"Yes" Conner...how...co...Ul...you?

my dream usually I dream about me fighting Wally for the Christmas outfit but I was in India with my old pack, the rocky league with the many cave's I'm the greatest alpha they ever had then a huge creature captured us and then Conner came he fought the gorilla, I don't know what to do, should I fight him or run away then the sun fell down and I was at the large lake near the mountain the first time I tasted the water it was different to the water back home, it's all salty but when I tasted the water it sweet not salty how is this possible. I turned and I saw Conner holding the collar I used to have back in India when that brain thing controlled my pack. When Conner came close he put it on me and the electrifying pain surged my body "why"

Then I woke up but in a laboratory, then I saw Conner rubbing my paw his eye's puffed red was he crying but for how? he knew I'm awake and he started to talk to me like in human "we drugged you be course we knew you're in pain, professor Milton said the blockbuster venom inside you is killing you either we make a cure but we have to release you back to the wild or we have to put you down" no I have so much to live for and I want to live with Conner, I jumped down from the steel table and lay my head on his lap and he started to stroke my ears and he backed down and hold my head.

when I was at home I walked around the mountain a few time even if the pain tingles my body, I want to live and stay with Conner, then I stoped at the large room sphere live I lay down and spoke in wolf "I wish I was human" after a few hours a bright light came.

Conner Pov

I tried to find wolf it's almost 9 and he usually go to sleep with me by then. when I walked in to garage I found some lady with a over sized white coat how is she, and I noticed her had steel claws on wolf head I ran up to her then invisible force holding me up and pushed me to the wall, "your wish is my command but remember I only can turned you into skin walker" I can hear her then a blinding white light flash thru out the mountain, the everything is normal {Conner what's that} then the force dropped me and I ran up to wolf, but then I saw someone in wolf place. some 19 yr old guy with white hair but he has a tail and dog ears and not to mention he's BUTT NAKED he lifted his head and looked at me he smiled "hi Conner" then he fainted the other came and saw the girls just looked up and back "how is he?" asked Nightwing

"wolf"


	2. alpha is on top

Wolf pov

I opened my eyes and I was in a bed. WAITE BED. I sat up and looked I'm human I tried to walked failed, after a while I got the hang of it, and I found a mirror, I looked at myself, I looked like the local boy's back at home, but with white fur on my head and heads, I smile and looked at my body my ears and tail still there, when I heard the door I saw batgirl her face turned red I looked down and I noticed I'm not in cloths, and I wave my head with a big smile. she wave back a dropped cloths on the bed not taking her eyes off me and left I leaned my head on the door and I heard a 'wow' think I'm could be the new alpha.

I put the pants on but the shirt is hard I tried putting it on but me somehow ripping it, after 4 attempts to open the door I walked down the hall and I saw everyone looking at me. Now I feel like the Jamie talking to himself, I waved, some of them waved back and Conner guide me to a chair and nightwing sat on front of me and said "are you wolf?"

I opened my mouth then I realized I don't know how to speak human but I nodded. "How are you human?" I walked and gone outside and I pointed to the moon, the wolves heaven helped me "last question can you speak English?" and I shacked my head. Beast boy said he teach me how to speak English.

a few day past and everyone enjoyed my human form when I tried to turn to my original form batgirl saw and told nightwing, I love eating human food but when I ate chocolate I gone in a what they called it a agarics reaction. fruit, vegetables, flavored meat, candy first time I had candy I was awake all night then I crashed while holding a box full of robin things, they thought me how to fight like them, I defeated la'gaan several time. Then league found out nightwing and Conner convinced then it me, I still have my canine scenes hide and seek it fun I always found la'gaan

but lately when I tried to be with Conner he's seems off, like when I tried to lay my head on his lap he told me not to, or when I tried to sleep on his bed he lazily told me I got my own bed, I asked him to scratch my head, all he said was " you can do it myself" what wrong with him.

I was out side with beast boy playing with a ball, there are some specs of me I still feel like my old self "err gar can I ask you question?"

"First it 'can I ASK you A question?' and sure what it?" I walked up to him.

"Conner is... err ...move away from wolf"

"Really well maybe he still getting used to you you know being human just give him time"

"Been month" I said annoyed

"Maybe he in love with you" gar laughed at it Conner like me?

"Really?"

"NO it's a joke" oh. "just try and spend more time with him...HAY, Conner going to stay home tomorrow do that talk to him and see what is problem" then beast boy turned to a elephant and throw the ball really far, I turned in my wolf form and ran too far to get it.

**Morning**

I waited for everyone to be gone and I saw Conner watching TV I sat next to Conner on the couch, it was awkward for a few but then I spoke "what watching?" everyone known's my grammar isn't right so they tried to understand me.

"I'm watching some romance movie" I watched with Conner and I noticed something I thought I never happen.

"Two males are mating" then Conner changed the channel, why? What happen? "Conner why?"

"Some people like the same gender and sometime they have sex or get married, it happen all over the world"

"Beast boy said you 'love' me?" then I noticed his face turned red "it's true?"

"No I do not...it's just I ...I'm used to you being your old self and I... I mean it feel weird me talking to a human version of the old wolf."

"Still me" I pointed to myself then Conner walked off. What why did he walked off? Then tears ran down my face I walked to my room it filled with thing I found, bought, and given to me "why?" then I cried I sat down at my bed. When beast boy found me I told him what happen and he got me raw meat. "Wolf really wants to be with Conner"

"Just...don't worry he's a -"

"Wolf love master" then beast boy looked at me in a wired way. "wolf love master since Conner save wolf from brain, wolf really close to conner,when I heard about death I want to be with Conner" tears streamed down my face and beast boy said he's going to leave me alone.

That night I walked out of my room and walked to Conner's room I quietly open it sneaked to the bed I climb on Conner, he lazily open his eye's and he quickly reacted but I grabbed his arms and pin them over his head.

"What is this wolf?"

Normal Pov

"I show you something" then wolf press my lips on his. Conner struggled a bit then relaxes tasting wolf lips, he push his tongue into wolf mouth tasting the walls of his mouth. Taste like meat. wolf doing the same then he bit down.

"Ow...you still have your fangs in your human form?"

"Yes"

Wolf lower himself letting go of the clone hand and started to lick his pink nubs. The boy hitched his breath and moan in the sensitive touch, wolf hand lowered itself to Conner boxers the canine rubbed the fabric and Conner harden up fast, "don't go to fast wolf"

"I'm alpha, I mate with you, you in heat" then wolf quickly took Conner's boxers off and lower himself to his erection, wolf tongue slit up and down till Conner hand found its way to wolf hair. when Conner felt his hair it's still the same feeling before, when wolf took Conner into his mouth Conner groaned to the feeling of wolf hot, wet mouth, wolf hallowed his mouth and use his tongue to make Conner relaxes, then he remove Conner member from his mouth and lower himself to Conner hole. The canine tongue lick the hole several time till the muscle push itself inside Conner.

Conner suck his breath in and shutter, he didn't know how sensitive he is, after a while wolf push up on a lump inside Conner, the clone moaned wolf name and cum all over his lower abdomen, wolf pulled his tongue out and hover over Conner then he lowered his self to Conner ears not touching Conner body "Conner smear self with cum" the hot breath make Conner shivered and he did as he told lifting his right hand and it move to the cum touching it moving it to his upper body. While Conner doing that wolf moved taking his shirt, pants and boxers off, seeing his member spring to life. When Conner can't do anymore wolf grabbed his hips and flip him on his stomach, wolf erection moved to the clone hole rubbing it over it. Teasing Conner. Conner felt himself harden again "just do it wolf your killing me"

"Yes master" then wolf thrust himself entirely inside Conner. The clone moans in his pillow and not long wolf started to move out and in of the clone, wolf felt the hot flesh around him then he moaned Conner's name as to Conner for wolf. the dog lower his body to feeling the sweat coated back on his chest, breathing into Conner ear, wolf hand then wrapped around Conner and started pumping with the rhythm of the thrust. Conner started to yell random word "fuck ...wolf...faster...ha...please...harder...;pant;...make me cum" wolf bring the hips up and pounding harder and faster inside him moving his leg apart Conner grabbed the sheets and yelling, moaning, crying, groaning, and swearing to the hot blitz of wolf cock inside him a few more thrust Conner cum again. Wolf felt close to come but he quickly pull out flipping Conner to his back.

Conner groaned when wolf pulled out then wolf speared his legs wider and harshly pushed inside him, Conner moaned loudly wolf thrust faster and harder than before both wanting to cum wolf took Conner hand bring it to his erection and wolf said "make self cum" Conner pumped himself fast, wolf lower hid mouth to Conner kissing, tasting each other, wolf moved his hand from the clone hips to his ass groping the sweet soft cheeks Conner pulled back "fuck wolf why are you this horny"

"Conner is in heat" then wolf bite Conner's shoulder forgetting the fangs wolf draw blood. Conner grabbed wolf head pushing him to the wound hope he like it better and that what wolf did, wolf tongue lick over the wound a few time then wolf moved his hand back to Conner hips and thrust harsher, Conner wrapped his arms around wolf neck and cum on both of them, tightly gripped the clone thrusting him faster feeling the tight walls becoming tighter then he cum too.

Wolf and Conner panted trying to tack back the air they lost during the sex "that was so good wolf can you pull out now"

"Can't"

"Why?"

"Knotted" Conner lifted his hand to wolf face, "I'm sorry I push you away to me this is strange doing the old things when your human and I actually want to be with you, I want to know you" wolf shift is head to lick Conner hand trail it to his neck over the bite mark and to his cheeks. After a few minutes wolf pulled out and lay next to his mother "wolf love Conner"

"Me too"


	3. help me, save me

**Morning**

Wolf found himself entwine with Conner "morning"

"Good mon-ing"

"How's last night"

"Wolf first mating feels good"

"you mean you lost your virginity to me" wolf nodded "well you took mine" wolf move closer to Conner laying his head on his lover shoulder, then there's a knock on the door.

"Conner your awake? Have you seen wolf"

"Wolf here" said wolf.

"K" then he left.

"We should get up"

"Wolf tell other about mating yesterday night"

"NO! Wait a while or a few days they don't need to know yet" wolf nodded and turned into his wolf form.

when the other saw them wolf walk outside and Conner ate.

**Wolf Pov**

Sometime I hunt for rabbits outside but today I only found two, after I ate the flesh and I don't know what to do, I want to tell everyone mated with Conner but Conner didn't want to tell them. I ran back to the mountain after a few hours there was a mission I was hoping to be in it but I stayed everyone went even Conner, I walked to my room I turned human (still naked) and I put on a pair of short and I couldn't find I clean ether they are dirty or ripped when I tried to put them on, I found the bone Conner gave me when I first came to the mountain then I started biting it.

Around noon I walked out of my room and I walked to the living room on the couch there's usually a pillow. One dame good pillow but it not there so hours of troubling sleeping. "What you doing?" I looked a ma'gaan sat on the room near my feet.

"Thinking"

"About what you and Conner?"

"No why wolf don't go on mission?"

"Nightwing and the others said you need a while because they not sure what you do during missions now"

"Wolf still same in mission"

"I know but we're not sure. some of the mission will be covert and you might draw us out" after what she said I pushed off the couch and walked out to the beach and lay in the sand and think, why can I go on missions? because I'm human or different" I don't know both Conner and Garfield or gone.

"well, well, we'll look like the clone pet wolf turned human" I turned and I saw klarion with his cat on his shoulder "how and why would turned you into a skin crawler" I turned to my other form and I ran to the mountain but I forgot the witch followed me. I saw Megan cooking something and I ran passed her I entered my room and I hid under the coves on the floor.

"wolf what's wrong?"

"wolf hiding"

"from what?"

"from me" I couldn't tell but I heard a thump, crash then I heard ma'gaan scream. no. the klarion pulled the door open I don't know what to do I frozen in fear, the witch grabbed my hair and pulled me to level his face "hello new pet"


	4. conner save me

its only a day everyone left the hanger and once they found the kitchen in black smoke la'gaan walked to the hall to find his girlfriend one slight sight of his girl he knew something up, he ran toward her "angelfish your okay" the martin moved her shoulder from the Atlantean touch "I'm good but...wolf" when Conner herd his lover name he ran to the dog room and there claw marks on the floor and little blood, and he hope it not his love blood.

After a few minutes ma'gann explain everything that happen "who did klarion found the mountain" said nightwing.

"I don't know how but all I know before I black out klarion said 'hello new pet' and I pass out" Conner balled his hand to a fist thinking what do the bastard want with wolf.

**Wolf pov**

the magic boy teleport me into a cage I hate being in cages, beside my prison there's more exotic animals white tiger, lions, and rhinos rare birds and I thought some of them are excinte felines and my kind I told them I try to get them out, I sat and started to howl, and I screamed in my mind calling for my friends.

3 hours later

I'm tried the howling did no good I rested, luckily there's food then I heard I click echoed down the hall then all the animals were silent, why? "Well you feel confinable in your old form" I looked and the demon boy. I don't know what to do, then he open the door, I quickly turned to my human form and I pushed the door open and knocked the boy to the other cage which has a tiger in it. the striped cat moved and hold the witch arm with his fangs [run] and I did I open the door and there's a large room with a very deep pool, great I can't in my human form, then I saw a flight of stairs i climbs the closes one, then I saw the outside, I rope hang to the tower to the ground a few feet away from the castle.

I rip a part of my pants and i use it as a flying fox then I invisible force was pulled from the pikes of cloth helping my freedom, and i was in the room with the pool, klarion cased a spell and mobilize me then he grabbed my hair and one ear lift me to his face and yelled "**if you value your life you better be good"** I noticed the bite mark on his arm too.

Klarion pulled me and I whelped from the pain, when I saw the cages, they are dead.

No.

He pulled me to another room and there were three doors klarion opened the second one and throw me in, there a single bed, a door, and is path way to I don't know where. "Stay if you run again I will kill you" the he left i walked to the bed I tugged my knees to my chest, I lay my head on my arms. I feel tears flowing down my cheeks. "Conner save me"


	5. found you

Normal pov

It's been three days since wolf been kidnapped, Conner was mostly alone nightwing been looking all over. Conner walk from the living room to his own room, once he in his room he lay down on the pillow, he smelt the pillow and it smelled like wolf his face pushed in further in. Conner wrapped his arms around the pillow remembering the way wolf moved his hands around Conner muscular body; the claws scrap his skin, the bite mark in his neck burns, the taste of wolf tongue on his body, the size of wolf cock inside him.

The thought of sex they done Conner gotten hard he sat up holding the pillow to his chest. His hands moved to his pants and boxers to his knees, he wrapped his right hand around his erection, he started to pump. Imagine his hand with wolf mouth his tongue wrapped around his shaft, moaning conner's name. Conner pumped harder, now he imagine wolf pumping his while wolf mouth lick the shell of Conner ear sliding down to his neck to the bite mark, licking making to bleed again, Conner grasp harden around his member then he whispered wolf and cum in the pillow, he panted the looked at his hand he licked the cum off, but the way wolf licked.

After a few minutes he cleans himself and walked to the main room where night wing was typing on the holograph computer. "Klarion was last sighted in England dr fate and captain marvel are looking." Conner smiled. A step closer to wolf. "Did you and wolf have sex?" then the smiled disappeared and the clone looked at him.

"How?"

"You let wolf lay his head on your lap while he in his human form I thought either you talked or sex?" Conner was silent "was it good?"

"It's good" the clone left. Nightwing remember when his old team moved in he forgot to mention there are cameras in the room so he spied. But he basically spied of Wally. On the night Conner and wolf had sex nightwing saw it and he is confused an every way.

_Flashback_

_"OMG Conner and wolf a having sex" dick closed his laptop and stared at the wall. Why? When? What? Who? Where? How? His brain meltdown and he has no idea what to do._

_"Dick is you coming to blow me or what?"Cooed Wally almost naked_

_"Coming"_

_Flashback end_

"Nightwing"

"Yes fate"

"we found the brat but he cast a charm spell. Nobody with magic can enter only non magic."

"Okay I set the team. No magic right?"

"Yes"


	6. The sick deal of lies

**The sick deal of lies**

Ch 6

wolf searched his 'room' for an way out, a vent, secret door, or anything for the room, wolf found out the other room is a bathroom and a play room with dog toys and treats, wolf ate almost all of the treats and he was sick for a bit then he destroy 10 toys, claws the walls, swear at the witch boy and howl for hours but nothing wolf was starting to get scared he's hoping clarion didn't kill them,

**Wolf pov**

Oh god I hope so.

This room looks so big, too big for me. Then I saw the witch boy at the door without his cat, I thrust myself off the bed and jumped him land bite his shoulder I was too fast for him but why didn't he use his magic? "AAAAHHH, stop this you fucking dog I have you friend captured and do you want me to kill him" what does he mean Conner? God I hope not, what if he does? I let go of him then he blast me to the bed, "good well I have your clone master in my prison and if you won't him alive don't kill me got it?"

I looked at him is he bluffing? But conners my mate I have to call it. "Deal"

"oh and I looked in your memories you fuck him so now I have you I think I make you my slave would you like that?" klarion was walking you to me on the bed hovering over me. I don't want to be his pet even just for him to get relief.

"nowa-"

"Remember I have your mate and I can kill him with a snap of my fingers would you like your mate dead"

"No"

"Then say 'I will be your slave and you're my master' got it?"

I turned my head to the side. This is sick, but I need Conner and I want him alive. If he found out about this I want to hide from him till I die.

"Wolf is your slave and klarion is wolf master" I said my ears lowered and my eyes looked at the floor, he patted my head and grabbed my left ear lean to it and harshly bite me. I whelp away holding my ear he bit off a piece of my ear.

The witch of spatted my ear on the floor, "that for the attack earlier now get on the floor and on your knees" I moved off the bed and I'm on my knees, klarion lowered his pants to his ankles, me facing his cock.

"blow me" I grabbed his cock and licked his head, he taste like death, then I cover his head with my mouth and lightly suck I can hear him panting, his hurts so much expressly with my ear, I done deeper licking every inch of him in my mouth.

My mind wonder to escape the reality to a fantasy to Conner I'm sucking off Conner in the couch with the TV talking about ...whatever humans issues humans have, he was hard, kind and pain in my ear gone and I can tell he's close. Then klarion remind me of the reality he grabbed my hair and pushed me closer while he thrust in my mouth, I'm gagging to his cock this is gross, he let go of my hair and pulled my ear he bite off a piece pulled the pain grow I whimpered while he still thrust in me, then he cum, I didn't caught all of it.

He harshly pulled me off him I fell to my side I grasped my bleeding ear. I hard the door open and he said "that's was fun let's do this again later"

"Wolf hungry, need ice for wolf ear" I waited for the answer.

"Food yes ice no that's for biting me pet" then the door close I crawled to the bathroom turned on the shower I turned in to my other form and I stayed there crying.

Normal pov [...] teekl talking

Klarion smiled as he walked to his room, his cat teekl on his bed sleeping klarion walked to his cat patting her head. [What did you do to the wolf?]

"Nothing just has fun with it" said klarion while stroking his familiar "when do you think his team of baby heroes will be here?"

[Don't know I'm no a psychic just a familiar but fate did see us entering the castle but the wolf master will kill you]

"Ya right" klarion pushed teekl off the bed and walked out of his room wandering the broken castle.


	7. Twisted playing for Klarion

**Twisted playing for ****Klarion**

**Ch7**

Klarion pov

that stupid dog thought I have his friend HA I don't but as long he thing I have him he will do everything I say, I hold my shoulder that stupid mutt bite hurts but all healed, nothing will take him away from me.

Nothing.

Then I saw luthor jet great what does he want if it my pet I kill him. I walked to the large room with the fountain in the middle of the room, lex and his robot bitch and by Abra Kadabra, "what do you want luthor?" I yelled then I noticed teekl jumped on my shoulder.

"I heard you have a rare spices of wolf you stole from my son (AUTHER: I THINK LEX STILL REFRENCE CONNER AS HIS SON STILL) now can I have it back" I stared at him he's annoying god, I noticed by Abra Kadabra lifting his fake wand and the robot bitch arm gun. Magic flowed to my hands and glowed flurry red all ready to kill.

"no" then there was a all out attack I easily knocked out Abra Kadabra but the robot keep blasting all at me randomly I disappeared into darkness a can barely see them in the dark, I open the portal behind luthor with a fire ball at his head "call of your robot bitch" luthor did, her cannon arm turned back to a human arm state then I shot her with the fire ball.

"You '_son_' pet is mine and like playing with it, even it can turn human" shit why did I say that, now he want it more for his science.

"Really can I see it" if I don't show him he would convince the others in the light to have him.

"Fine wait here, teekl make sure he dose"

[Fine you brat] the she turned into her large cat form staring at luthor. I walked to my pet door I summon a lead and a collar, walked in and I see wolf in his dog form under the covers shaking. "Hay I'm doing to show you off don't worry it's not you clone" then he turned human again.

"No"

"No what?"

"Wolf don't want to"

"Fine I kill you friend then I let teekl eat him" that got to do it.

"No, wolf come" I walk to him and put the collar on him and pulled the lead.

"Remember to crawl, and anything about you friend both you and him die" my eyes lowered to him his eyes wide and scared. Good.

Wolf pov

I got on my hands and knees and Klarion pull on the lead I started to follow, though halls and passing rooms I hope I can hear Conner talking. Then I was lead to a large room when I tried to escape, and on front of me is lex luthor, I think Klarion going to use me on fount of lex. "So this is my son wolf...hmm interesting I would like to see how he works now"

"Well you can't he's mine now, and he really obedient right pet"

"Yes" I answer

"Yes what?!"

"Yes master" I made sure my head was lowered so he doesn't try to kill me or Conner.

"Wow he talks too" I felt a hand on my chin it lift me to luthor eyes I tried to be brave but nothing, "what other trick does he do?"

"I won't tell you" he let go of me and walked away "that a nice pet what about his other master?"

"Don't worry already taken care of" my body shook his voice sound terrifying I sat down and Klarion pulled on the leach. I whelp and choke a bit, then they said there goodbyes the Klarion yelled "don't tell the light" was lead back to my room and Klarion kicked me in the sick. "So who was it? Be show off in a dog show"

"Wolf want super boy" then another kick in the side.

"No and for that I want you to make yourself cum" I looked up at him shocked; really he wants me to do that. I unzipped my pants, pulling them along with my boxers to my knees, I licked my hands for a minute and moved to my limp organ, I slowly pull up and down slick ran down fast making me pump myself fast, "play with you nipples" I spotted I tore off my shirt and resumed pumping myself while I play with my nipple, my breath came out in broken pants so I close my eyes and thought about Conner, the way he moaned my name, play with himself I nearly cum then Klarion told me to stop and I did, he throw me a ribbon with a bell on it.

"tie it around your cock" I did so lightly but he bent down and made it tighter, "continue" I did so but why can't I cum, then Klarion undid his pants "suck me too" I close my eye and open my mouth trying to imagine me doing this to Conner, but Klarion thrust in fast I choke again, still pumping my cock and choking and unable to cum while the bell on ribbon jingling is worse then having part of my ear bit of. Klarion grabbed both my ears pushing me to his cock then he cum in my mouth pulled out while I coughed the cum out of my mouth.

"Please let wolf cum"

"Remember say 'master' at the end of every sentence you say got it?"

I looked up at him and said "yes, please let wolf cum master" he kicked me on my stomach I dropped to the ground, he grabbed my hair and pulled me closer to the bed open one of the draw and pulled out a rubber stick he let me go and walked to my tail pulled it up, a buzzing sound came and Klarion shoved the rubber stick inside me, I howled in pain the thing vibrating over my sweet spot hard, this sensation I terrifying.

"no you cannot cum and the thing I put inside you is called a vibrator, and stay there like that till I feel like needing more" Klarion walked to the door then said "if you empty yourself I fuck you on fount of your friend" he snapped his fingers and the lead attacked to my collar became longer gagging me and tying my hand. then he left I shifted my body moving my tail between my leg and the vibrator shifted too coursing more pain but I close my eyes thinking about Conner.

then without realising I lost track of time I see Klarion walking up to me snapped his fingers and the lead gagging me loosens then grabbed my tail pulling back with more force them usual, then Klarion the vibrator moved around inside me, I howled again wanting to cum he lend to my ear and said "say I'm you toy" then he amped the buzzing off the vibrator.

"Wolf is master toy" the grabbed my cock with his clawed hand and pumped me.

"And I will obey master"

"Wolf also obeys master" he licked my neck to my ear.

"And I give myself to master whenever he wants"

"Wolf give self to master when he want" Klarion pushed the thing further up in my while I screamed. He untied the ribbon and pumped me fast.

"And I will never let anyone touch me even clone boy" I can feel myself Cumming.

"wolf never let anyone touch wolf even super boy" the I cum, empting out the cum Klarion pulled the thing and walked to my face, lift it to his face tears fall from my eye's as I looked at the boy holding my mate in a cage somewhere.

"Good boy" he dropped me and I curl back into a small again. Wanting the warmth of my mate again.


	8. The rescue

Blue-hart -I hate you rite know for wot your making wolf do and I hope super boy crouch  
his ball's to nothingness

for that I tried to keep wolf powerless cause he thought Conner was captured, Klarion lied to wolf about Conner remember that. Any way strongest to survive will be up soon and forced ally is a block on that one and I lost the file to it too.

**The rescue **

Ch 8

Conner pov this_ is for miss M telekinesis_

Nightwing, Miss Martian and beast boy and I are in the bio-ship nearing the castle where Klarion is holding wolf I looked outside looking at the castle in the distance. _Don't worry wolf will be alright Conner__._

_I know but I still worry._

When we land Miss Martian and best boy are distracting Klarion while nightwing and I look for wolf, I walked behind nightwing while he looked in his computer to find wolf.

"okay we're ready?" asked beast boy, nightwing nodded then Garfield turned into a large t-rex and miss Martian ready to distracted Klarion, nightwing and I ran to the castle side windows I looked back seeing Klarion taunting my friends while his cat turned into a large tiger or lions thing I jumped though the window where nightwing investigate, the room we in was like a giant room with some sort of demonic ritual but we ignored it, out of the room there was hallway with so many doors, great.

"How made this castle?" I said

"Some land lord back in the medieval ages" said nightwing. One by one we open doors to find wolf. The first one I found a library, the second a bedroom, the third a bathroom. "CONNER" I turned to nightwing I ran to the end of the hallway looked in the door and I see wolf.

Wolf pov

For hours I lay on the ground naked my tail between my with Conner captured then I heard a raow, beast boy? I got up pulled on pants and walked to the wall place my ear to against it, I waited then.

RRRAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOORRRRRRR.

IT IS BEAST BOY I ran to the door banging it the collar around my neck tighten and the lead tied me and gagged me again, I flex my body to free myself then I waited for help.

5 minutes later I heard someone at the door I struggled again and it open I looked hoping it's not Klarion, but nightwing "CONNER" he freed Conner, good one I see he looks like he wasn't beaten, hurt or dirty. Conner fell to me rip the lead off me, once they were off me I wrap myself around my mate.

"Wolf misses you"

"I miss you too, what happen to your ear?"

"How super boy escape witch boy?" he pulled me off him and looked at me confused.

"I didn't get captured only you, what did Klarion say?" I turned to nightwing also confused and back to Conner "he said he has Conner in cage and he kills Conner if I disobey"

"What did he do he do to you wolf, please tell me." I looked away and turned to my other form I don't want to tell them, "com on wolf let's get out of here Miss Martian and beast boy can't hold Klarion and his cat for long". Nightwing, conner and I left the room and through the hall, this feels like a thing what do humans call it when something happen again, déjà something, once we're in the large room with the pool I see beast boy unconscious with miss Martian holding him. Nightwing and Conner ran to Klarion fighting him as I ran to me'gann and Garfield both was hurt. I licked beast boy face hoping he might wake up. I turned to the fight seeing my mate and his friend fighting the witch boy. Me'gann nudged me and we ran to the bio-ship, with nightwing and Conner behind us once we were in we flow away but Klarion follow and used his magic to hurt the ship I curled to Conner then I saw dr fate punched the boy.

"Back up's looked at Conner I'm so happy Conner not hurt and I'm free. But I did things under the thought of Conner imprisoned; I closed my eyes and lay my head on his lap getting sleep.


	9. What happen?

**What happen?**

Chap 9

The mountain

Normal pov

the team landed and nightwing asked wolf to have a medical check but wolf ignored him and walked to his room and locked it, wolf under the sheets of his bed still in his canine form, he slept most of the day while other continue their routine but Conner was also in his room wishing wolf would tell him what Klarion did to him he punch Klarion pretty hard like jaw dislocated broken, without realising noticing it's 11:25 pm Conner was in his room for an entire day he got up and about to go to the shower then he saw wolf in his human form on front of his door he only had his pants on and Conner mostly eyed the sorrow in the canine eyes and ear.

"Come in wolf" said Conner he stepped aside for wolf to enter. Once wolf entered he sat on the bed looking down, the clone sat beside him leaning on his shoulder "wolf please tell me what happen?"

"Klarion lied" Conner looked at his lover eyes seeing tears brimming.

"Lied about what?" wolf places his head on canners shoulder and arms around him too.

"Lied about wolf mate in prison, it wolf doesn't do what Klarion said Conner die, wolf don't want that" Conner wrapped his arms around wolf tightening the gap. "Wolf did things, make wolf say "_Wolf is master toy _and Wolf _give self to master when he want_ wolf doesn't like it"

Conner looked at wolf ear "then what happen to your ear?" wolf touched the bitten ear. "Klarion bite of wolf ear coze wolf attack Klarion"

Conner pushed himself closer to wolf kissing his lips, wolf kissed back they both really needed this, the taste of each other wolf pushed his tongue in Conner and they started there tongue battle, wolf fisted Conner hair pushing them closer and his lover hands lowered to wolf hips, to them they feel like one, then Conner lightly pulled wolf tall and wolf mind instantaneously gone to the time Klarion used him. Wolf pushed Conner off himself "what wolf? What did I do?" wolf looked away from Conner the answer "Klarion used wolf for pleasure, he pulled my tail most time" Conner eye's widen in disbelief.

"What? And this was while you thought I was captured"

"yes, wolf doesn't feel good" Conner lead wolf to the bathroom then he vomit in the toilet after then happen Conner leaned wolf back to the bedroom "wolf I'm going to get you something just relax" he kissed wolf forehead and left.

Wolf touch the part of his forehead Conner kissed.

both of them kissed for the first time in a daze , and he pushed his lover away the second it became sexual, wolf became for scared if Conner not coming back to his room, then the door open and Conner hold too cups of tea, "here this will help" wolf sip a bit and place the cup on the floor.

"Wolf sorry"

"About what?"

"Pushing Conner away" Conner places his cup in the floor too and hugged wolf. The canine tears fell down his face crying in fear that Conner would never want him again "do Conner still want wolf to be his mate?" Conner tighten the hugged and pat his head trying to calming him down, and hour later wolf finally calm down and lay with Conner in his bed, the past weeks since he can turn human he experience so many feeling for an Indian wolf, wolf closed his eyes and dreamed.

**Wolf nightmare**

Wolf ran away in the castle Klarion kept him in he was scared, bloody, and scared he fell on the ground and he turned seeing Klarion then he was tied up mystery and Klarion cupped my sheiks and made wolf looked at him he was scared while Klarion smiled evilly he dragged his right claws down wolf face to his cheat leaving a trail of blood, wolf tried to call for his lover but he didn't come, wolf alone with Klarion is frightening.

Klarion pushed wolf to his hand and knees and pulled wolf pants down, wolf continue screaming at Klarion to stop then he felt something poking at his entrance then he saw Conner punch Klarion in the face and he vanish, Conner bent down to wolf and care for him? "I love you wolf"

"Wolf love Conner too" then the castle brighten up and wolf looked at Conner a light smile his superman shirt and dark hair, wolf love it he love him.

Then a giant demonic Klarion appeared and swat Conner away from wolf and he looked the giant and felt tears falling "_**my toy**_" said Klarion and he lift his hand and crushed.

**Morning**

Wolf jump awake his heart racing. Eyes blood shot and scared and then he looked at Conner still asleep and beautiful. Wolf places his hand at his face and kissed his lips. Conner stirred and open his eyes "morning wolf, how you sleep?" asked Conner wolf lowered his eyes.

"Nightmare"

"About Klarion?" wolf nodded he snuggled closer to closer to him. "Don't worry wolf he's gone I have you and you have me is it good?" Conner tried to cheer up wolf but couldn't wolf climb to top of Conner kissing his lips and grabbed Conner's hands and putting them to his hips.

"Wolf no"

"Wolf need you, to forget" wolf continue but Conner struggled free.

"Wolf we will do this but not now, I love you and I ant you happy" wolf looked at him wolf hugged Conner and smiled.

"Wolf love Conner too." They both kissed again and left to the bathroom to get ready for the day.


	10. finally, remake

**Finally**

this chapter was rushed couse its was the end of the school day and i hade stuff to do and a i can't miss the bus. again. i did it again made it longer and i checked the grammer and spelling twice so if there grammer and spelling critic's i hate you.

**Chap 10**

**Months later**

Wolf pov

I finally gotten over my fear of Klarion and his sick torture, Conner and I grow closer and the other know about our 'relationship' and it was strange for us and them but grown to it. Now Conner and I share a room, when we gone out I hide my ears and tail and I tried to not attack the dog's cause of them being domesticated. Now outside winter I wearing a greyish hooded jumper, with thick pants and gloves, even though I'm a wolf I lived in India where it's still hot even in the winter, I needed the second layer. I looked around for Conner we were walking then I got myself lost then I saw him making a snowball. I sneak around to Conner side I prepare to tackle him, but I snowball hit my face "like it?" asked Conner looked at him smiling.

"yes Conner" then I still tackle him, pin him on the snow covered ground, his face flushed red as do mine cause we're cold, I lend in and kissed Conner, "wolf need Conner"

"Me too, you want to mate wolf" I looked at the ground even though the event happen to me I still have issue with the human sexual part, but I'm over it. I licked Conner's face and whisper into his ear.

"wolf want you like begging human want water" then Conner pushed our lips together again and I full on make out session started, he is still sweet and lovely, warm and cold, feel like the snow is melting around us, I bite Conner bottom lips and let him go, I licked his lips to his ear and down his neck, fighting the canine urges to mate his right them and now.

I suck the spot under his Adam apple, he moaned and he rubbed my hair and ears he sometime play with the ear Klarion bite off, at first I stopped but now I love it sting a little but I don't mine. Moving my mouth to his shoulder and bite down hard "AAAHHH wolf why?"

I looked at him and smiled at the bite mark I made. I rubbed his groin with my leg and he panted. "lets go to our room and mate" I said we've both got up and walked to the mountain, sphere was jealous at first but she understood after a while, she rolled up to us both of us patted her and walked to the kitchen I grabbed a bottled water and walked to the bedroom, Conner locked the door while I took off the cloths first my jumper showing the shirt Conner wore yesterday, Conner quickly took off his, I toyed him with his shirt he ripped it offend pushed us on the bed.

I bit the bottom of the water bottle and licked the small hole making Conner doing the same thing water dipping between us making both off us more heated he then we kissed and I throw the bottle away and make out. I smiled in the kiss this is the most heated make out we've ever had I swear I might die at this point.

"Conner wants to be alpha" Conner looked at me confused.

"Really? Me inside you?" I nodded and I pulled off the pants and boxers I still have on. I tossed them to the floor showing my erection and I licked my lips.

"Yes you in me, or I fine someone to mate with like the blue beetle" then he pushed me down hard kissing me neck hungrily, I moaned then I bite me hard I felt blitzes feeling that.

"Wolf needs Conner" I said he lowered and licked and pinch my nipples I moaned harder and I trailed my hands to Conner's hair pushing him closer to my body. I want him so much, then my mate lower to my cock he lightly licked me, with my hands still on his head I tighten those dark locks so he can go faster, he toyed with me so much I whimpered and barked to pleasure he made me want more of him, more of my mate, then took me whole I howled to him and thrust up deeper in his mouth I 'm so close he could suck me dry.

Conner sucking my cock is heaven his mouth feel's good and hot then he pulled out and I moaned "please" to him. He wrapped his hand around my cock and pumped me I howled again and brought my hand to my mouth and bite it so nobody can hear us I know there out but still. I need to-

I cum over Conner hand and my stomach, I looked at him and stare at his eyes and I see him licking his hands an lower them "you like this so far wolf" he said, nodding to his question then I felt his probing fingers at my hole and moaned at the sensation.

He pushed in one I was squizzing him so tight me kissed me again and I melted and his finger ease in further I pushed down then he quickly stick his second finger when I did, it sting so bad, panted I thrust myself in and out of his finger while he pant my head in one hard thrust he poked my prostate and I howled again. Conner lowered himself and licked my new harden cock teasing me, he thrust his fingers at the bundle of pleasure and pain, I almost come again then he stop. I close my eyes coze its too much I can hear my broken pants I open my eyes again and see Conner smiling at me he licked my ear I still don't know why he like it so much its covered with fur. "Wolf you want me to enter you"

Seeing Conner blue ones I felt right for him, and he for me I nip his nose and whimpered a 'yes'. He gently pulled out his finders and push himself inside me slowly I let out a small howl while he pushed himself in me, his cock lightly brushed my prostate I grabbed his arm and looked at him censured this almost feels like Klarion again, he stop and brushed his thumb over my cheek "don't worry I'm here" I nodded and let him continue, once he fully inside he waited for me to adjust I tried to relax, I closed my eyes and must remember I'm with Conner Kent, super boy, the son of superman, I trust Conner with my life, I opened my eyes and looked at him I nodded and he trust inside while he hold my hand.

Its hurts a little but it feels good and I need him go faster I tighten his hand and thrust to Conner when he thrust in me, I barked again and he took it as a hint he slightly gone faster panted and mewed in pleasure, I close my eyes again feeling him nothing around us just each other, Conner grabbed my cock pumping it when he gone faster I howled in pleasure.

"You okay" I nodded "you want me to go a bit rough" I nodded again this pain it's not the pain I felt when Klarion used me. Conner thrust harder and faster, I howled louder. I can feel myself about to come he grabbed me and lift me off the bed and on his lap I felt more of Conner and I howled over his shoulder, Conner slid his hand to my tail brushing to part where my tail meet my body, that feel so blissful.

Conner thrust become harsher I also feel like I'm about to cum too, Conner used his hand not playing with my tail to my head and came inside, I cum a second after. We both panted and Conner left himself inside like I did at our first time, I feel so full we fell on the bed under us and looked at each other I needed this it feels so long.

"Wolf I love you" I looked at his eyes and smiled I never feel this happy. He turned me so I'm on the top, I smiled at him and licked him, and I licked to his whispered to him.

"I love Conner too"

**The end**


End file.
